brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.7.8-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.7.8 An Entrance by Favor Valjean was actually a celebrity but he just never talked to people enough to notice. He would totally have noticed if there were cameras and paparazzi and then he would freak out and move because he would think he would be discovered but he wouldn’t be because apparently people can’t process someone important like him being a convict. Even Javert can only sort-of manage it and he’s had several years at this point. All of the hundred and forty communes of the arrondissement (whatever that is) owe him a favor. Yeah, he’s pretty much the most beloved and perfect person they’ve ever seen or heard of. Too bad none of them will be capable of remembering that once they realize that years and years ago he committed three acts of theft in his entire life and then turned his life around when he found Jesus. Monsieur Madeleine is a name so “profoundly and universally honored.” If Madeleine knew, he would never leave his house. Surely he must have thought *something * was up when the king wouldn’t stop trying to make him mayor! Of course Valjean is feeling unhappy at the notion of the President of the Court of Assizes presenting his respects to Madeleine who is Valjean who said president is currently trying to put in prison and when he finds out the truth his reaction will be quite different. For a convict, especially a fugitive, to be back in a courtroom! I think he’s in a state of shock now. Faced with the door to the courtroom and all that it represented, he couldn’t go through it and ran away. Fortunately, he knows he has a few hours until sentence is returned so he knows that he’s not hurting anyone by taking his time. I wonder if the president of the court is at all confused why it’s taking Valjean so long to come in if he was so interested in the trial that he interrupted it to ask if he could get special permission to enter. “He walked slowly, and as though crushed.” Valjean! You haven’t been this miserable since Digne! Why can’t you just be happy? Commentary Manypalimpsests Sorry I’m reblogging the whole thing when I just have a little thing to say - for some reason I’m having serious trouble editing the text I want to reblog, I’ve got to figure out what I did to tumblr - anyway! Montreuil Sur Mer’s arrondissement is the territory and communities that fall under the city’s jurisdiction. It’s the administrative district associated with the city. It’s probably part of the city’s medieval grant - a lot of them are, or at least are still related to the original charter even if they’ve been shifted around and remade according to breaucratic need. (Like Paris. Paris’s arrondissements no longer bear much resemblance to the ancient city. Napoleon didn’t want Paris to be its ancient self - ancient Paris was a threat to him.) Usually, rural communes in arrondissements belonging to cities resented the heck out of their city governments. Relationships were frequently turbulent. I’d be willing to guess they still often are, but that’s not the point. Because town and country interests rarely coincided, but the terms of city grants meant that the cities had precedence, city officials were generally not well thought of in the communes that were attached to the principle city. So Valjean is an awesome sweetie honey pie who’s overcome the traditionally antagonistic relationship between town and country. Because he takes everyone seriously, and listens to them, and tries to help. So! Everyone likes him! Even people who’d ordinarily dislike him because of his status/office/what have you. Edit: And now that I’ve REBLOGGED I can edit go figure tumblr what EVEN.